


跑什么跑

by xie1956



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xie1956/pseuds/xie1956
Summary: 无大战设定，别问为什么，问就是这是个爱好和平的世界





	跑什么跑

德拉科在盯着哈利看。

应该说，德拉科又在盯着哈利看了。

他看着这个黑发救世主眯着眼睛笑，坐在椅子上仰着脑袋跟鼬鼠一家的双胞胎讲话，他的皮肤很白，白得像牛奶，让他忍不住想凑上去闻看看是不是有甜甜的乳香。他的嘴唇是粉红的，可爱得像浆果，使德拉科想用双唇去品尝一下是不是有酸酸甜甜的味道。

他看上去那么美好，像一块刚出炉的蛋糕，又像一支快融化的冰淇淋，总让德拉科想要把他吃掉，德拉科看着他的救世主，手里无意识的紧紧掐住了羽毛笔，像是掐着谁的脖颈一样。

终于，那两个该死的韦斯莱终于从哈利的桌边挪开，哈利也收敛起笑容，一是为了准备下一节课，二是因为他看见德拉科朝他的座位走过来了。

而德拉科朝他座位走过来的时候，总是没有什么好事发生。

今天也不例外。

“我没记错的话，”金发的斯莱特林低下头靠近他，道“你是个Omega吧。”

“那又怎么样？”救世主不悦的皱皱眉“关你什么事。”

“你不怕你哪天和人聊着聊着突然发情吗？据我所知，那两个双胞胎里面，有一个是alpha吧？”德拉科看他一副不在乎的样子，心里腾起一股无名火。

“我还没到发情的年龄，马尔福，”哈利站起身，好让两个人之间的气势差距没那么大，他盯着面前一脸复杂的德拉科，十分大声的道“就算我发情了也不关你事，我找哪个alpha都不可能找你！你还是回去你的高等社会，找一个和你身份匹配的Omega吧，下一节是斯内普的课，别来烦我。”

他的话引得全班包括格兰杰和韦斯莱在内的大部分人都朝他们的方向看过来，哈利又重新坐下，德拉科恼火的朝那些目光瞪回去，他很介意这么多人看着哈利，哈利最好只能在他一个人的目光下。

就他一个人。德拉科坐回自己的座位，又开始盯着哈利看，然后若有所思的眯起眼睛。

大概过了五分钟，哈利看见一只纸鹤落到自己桌上，想都不用想就知道是谁折的，当他思考了一会要怎么回击德拉科的时候，展开纸鹤，里面写的却是：

晚上到走廊见面，我跟你道歉。 德拉科 马尔福

哈利被吓了一跳。

人有些时候总要犯傻的。

总会有明明知道是火坑还特别起劲的往里跳的一次。

哈利现在就面临这样的一个抉择，他明明心里想着德拉科这次又把他拉出来肯定没有好事，但又控制不住自己的大半夜跑出来了，梅林在上，他绝对不是自愿的。

德拉科倚着墙壁，听见他的脚步声时缓慢的转过头，哈利看见他那双银灰色的眼睛里反射着月亮的光辉，玉轮似乎落进了那片荡着水银波浪的大海，他停下脚步，德拉科望着他，嘴角勾了起来。

“好了，赶紧道歉吧，”他环起双臂，认真的道“我还要回去睡觉。”

“你想多了，身为马尔福家的继承者，我怎么可能跟你一个死疤头道歉。”德拉科像嘲笑他似的说。

“我就知道，”哈利的一条神经跳了跳，他随后按捺住怒气咬住牙“我真的是犯病了才会出来。”

他说完转身就走，在心底大声的骂自己为什么要犯傻的大半夜不睡觉，德拉科猛的扯住他的手，哈利咬着牙转回头，一句脏话在喉咙里上膛，马上就要像子弹一样骂出来，德拉科眼底的光闪了闪，哈利就感觉额头上被抵了什么东西，仔细看后是一支魔杖。

“你到底要干嘛！”他生气的想挣开德拉科的手，但没有。

“昏昏倒地。”

哈利身体一僵，直直的朝地板倒下，在视线完全暗下去前，哈利看见德拉科单膝跪下来，蹲在自己身边，一只手抚摸着他的疤痕，然后道“可惜了，碰上你我的脑子貌似也出现问题了，居然会爱你这头笨狮子”

妈惹法克

人总要犯傻的。

哈利觉得这次的犯傻毁了自己一生。

德拉科囚禁了他。

梅林在上，他真想抽德拉科两巴掌，如果自己动得了的话。

“别瞪了，再瞪小心眼珠子掉下来。”德拉科抱着他往禁林里的小屋走，两个人间能听见各自的呼吸声，哈利动不了自己的身体哪怕是一根手指，浑身上下能动的也就眼睛了，于是是死命的盯着德拉科看。

他的头靠着德拉科的胸口，能听见他剧烈的心跳声，夜间的冷空气令哈利感觉到自己手指冰凉，树梢间还有不知名的鸟儿窜来窜去，德拉科一直没有停下步伐，沿着一条长满杂草与青苔的小路，双臂像钢铁一样紧紧的抱着哈利，最后再一座修缮良好的小屋前停了下来。

小屋仿佛是从童话故事里搬出来的，大概有格兰芬多休息室那么大，看上去有股温馨的感觉，拱形的门，舷窗般圆的木窗户，还是向外推开的那种，有点像海格的小木屋，但要干净整洁许多。

德拉科用脚推开了门，抱着哈利走进去，一股松木的味道立马飘入鼻腔，他将哈利平放在床上，然后又转身点燃了灯，豆大的火苗在灯罩里摇晃，小屋内的摆设顿时被照亮，哈利打量着屋内的设施，然后又将视线转到德拉科身上。

你到底要干嘛？他用眼神向德拉科发问，锐利得像把刀。

“别用那种眼神看我，”德拉科的手指附上他的脸，温柔的抚了抚他的嘴唇“你现在一定很疑惑。”

你也知道。哈利翻了个白眼。

“总之，在你刚才昏迷的时候我给你喂了药，药效大概一个小时以后会过去，待会我会帮你交请假条，你可以一直待在这里。”

什么…什么意思啊？看着德拉科那副模样，哈利莫名的恐惧起来，他银灰色的眼瞳里光芒晦暗不明，专注的看着自己，手指也像把玩玩偶一样的拉起自己的手，十指相扣，一股浅淡的笑意在他唇角勾起来，他看上去好像很满足，像一条捕得猎物而兴奋得嘶嘶吐信子的蛇。

怎么回事？哈利的眼瞳缩了缩，夜间的凉意慢慢的渗进身体里，德拉科身上漫出一股令他感到危险的占有欲，仿佛他就是一条盘旋在树梢间注视着猎物的绿蛇，而他则是被注视而不自知的猎物。

天快亮了。

罗恩一早上醒来，就发现哈利没有待在自己的床铺上。

刚开始他还以为哈利是比自己早起然后先洗漱完去上课了，哈利不知道在德斯礼家遭遇了什么，每天早上总是很早醒，然后早早的跳下床去洗漱。罗恩也习惯了，在床上又赖了一会后穿好衣服也去洗漱。

接着是去食堂吃早餐，也没有看见哈利，再接下去是去教室，早上第一节是麦列格教授的课，他不敢耽误，连忙跑着冲进教室，赫敏坐在座位上翻着书，看见他冲进来时才如释重负的叹了口气，还好没迟到，不然格兰芬多又要减十分。

罗恩在教室里看了一圈也没看见哈利，他坐到自己的位置上，有点迷惑的又把班里看了一圈。赫敏在翻书，隆巴顿在抽屉底下照料着他的小植物，没什么奇怪的，除了那个铂金发色的斯莱特林坐在自己的位置上，一脸满足的傻笑。

说真的，他笑的模样，让罗恩有些毛骨悚然，他还从来没见过马尔福笑过，他一般都是板着脸，或者骄傲的昂着下巴，好像一副对一切都不满意的样子，只有在和哈利吵架的时候他苍白的脸上才会浮起一点血色…等等，他今天是在笑什么。

麦列格教授走进教室，罗恩连忙坐好，可脑袋里还在想着为什么哈利没有来上课，以及昨天晚上的甜点，红丝绒奶酪卷，真的很好吃。

麦列格教授的目光先是威严的在教室里转了一圈，然后落到罗恩身旁那个空荡荡的座位上，翻了翻座位表，然后说道“请哪位同学出来解释一下为什么波特先生没有来上课，否则格兰芬多扣十分。”

赫敏的目光几乎是在一瞬间就从书里拔出来，看向罗恩，两个人在空中用眼神交流着，罗恩几乎能听见赫敏在吼着问道“哈利呢！”

“我也不知道啊。”他有些慌张的摇摇头。

“教授！”马尔福从座位里站起来，手里还拿着一张纸“哈利生病了，要请假，这是他的假条。”

看见是马尔福站起来，麦列格教授有些惊讶的挑了挑眉，然后满意的点点头，道“我很高兴能看见你和波特先生的关系这么好，马尔福先生。”

“我和他的关系一向不错。”马尔福笑着说。

罗恩几乎要吐出来了，赫敏也是。

他们俩都觉得马尔福肯定背地里做了什么事。

哈利在床上昏昏沉沉的躺着，不自觉的又睡着了，等他睡醒时，屋里黑暗一片，只有那盏灯还在燃着，带着屋里仅有的一点亮度。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，浑身热得像块火炭，四肢已经恢复了力气，他沙哑的咳了几下，喉咙因为缺水疼得厉害，四肢也因为太久没动过而麻酥酥的，脊椎处涌出一股暖流，像自远海边抚来的海浪，细细碎碎蔓延到哈利的手脚，他推开德拉科盖在他身上的被子，然后赤脚下床。

脚掌碰到冰凉的地面，他从喉咙里发出一声自己都没注意到的呻吟，套上了靴子，将那盏灯拿起来，悬着沉重的脑袋，睁着胀痛的眼睛先是看了一遍房间的摆设，然后又从一个满是灰的角落里找出一根拨弄炉灰用的铁棍，砰的一下插进门缝里，用力的朝右掰过去想将门撬开。

他先是用力了一阵，然后停下来喘气，只是这样的一点动作，他就累得不行，几乎都要站不起来了，哈利疲倦的扶着门站直，先是喘了会气恢复体力，然后又开始用力的朝右掰铁棍，木门嘎吱的响了一声，哈利咬住牙，接着用力的将铁棍往右掰，浑身的肌肉紧绷得发疼，才将门弄崩了一些。大概是半个手掌宽，但好歹证明他的努力没白费。哈利喘着气，将铁棍插得更深，用尽全身的力气开始去撬门。

大概是夜半，德拉科毫无困意，他披上一身袍子，躲过费尔奇的巡视，然后走入禁林。

禁林里还是一样的黑暗，他拿出魔杖，念了句荧光闪烁，面前便亮起一束小小的光，树梢间的生物被这亮光吓得窜进自己的窝里，他朝昏暗的天空看了一眼，随后警觉的嗅了嗅气味。

有一股很香甜的蜜橘味，甜得几乎糜烂，欲盖弥彰的遍布整片森林，带着浓烈的情欲气息，光是闻着这信息素的味道，就足以使alpha浑身起反应，Omega的香气犹如猎物垂死挣扎时喷溅出的血液，只会使肉食者越发兴奋，这蜜橘味的信息素撩动着德拉科的神经，他沉默的站在原地，浑身如海浪般汹涌都爆出一股强烈的信息素，枯叶被风卷得沙沙作响，他阴沉的抬起头，银灰色的瞳孔里闪着危险的光。

德拉科嗅着蜜橘的味道，一路跟寻，那甜蜜的信息素带着浓艳的眼神席卷着他的大脑，他完全无法思考，只是按捺着本能如野兽般喘息着追踪逃跑的omega，追寻猎物的旅程痛苦而愉悦，德拉科的神经线疯狂的鼓动着，他急躁不堪而气定神闲，完全矛盾的心情在身体内轮转，他知道自己终将寻得逃跑的omega，但却盼望着能早点将omega擒获，狩猎的快感使他满足的叹息着，然后更加敏捷的一路追寻着。

哈利的身体越发沉重了，燥热感折磨着理智，野兽的冲动着大脑里涌动，手脚完全提不上力气，他一路从禁林里跑出来，霍格沃兹就在眼前了，体力却在逃跑的过程中全消耗光了，他瘫在地上，手指用力的扒住泥土将身子往前挪，汗顺着太阳穴淌下来，又黏腻又昏沉，他明白自己的发情期到了，不是一个好时机，风裹挟着信息素的味道，在嗅到这信息素的味道时，他燥热的身体平静了一下，接着又是一股暴躁的冲动涌进身体里。

“唔…”他咬住下唇，满脸燥红的往格兰芬多休息室爬，身体基本上是没有力气了，只能凭着强烈的意念缓慢挪动，一只蜗牛都比他要快，哈利基本要哭出来了，却只能徒劳的蹬着腿，然后挪动一小寸。

一扇门在他眼前打开，哈利抬起头，看见一间充满抑制剂的房间。

有求必应屋！

他加快的自己的速度，用力的扣住泥土往前爬，手指逐渐碰到了门槛，蓝色的抑制剂在试管里摇晃着，哈利喘着气，身后传来一股alpha浓烈的信息素，不知道是谁，但自己现在这幅样子绝对不能被任何人看见，发情期的omega即虚弱又是完美的猎物，没有反抗能力只能承受alpha的狩猎，他不敢用自己的身体打赌遇见了alpha是不是一个绅士。

德拉科站到哈利身后，他的omega浑身是汗，浓郁的蜜橘味信息素萦绕在身体周围，正用力的往有求必应屋里爬，他蹲下身，拦住哈利的腰，将他抱进自己怀里。

哈利受惊般的嗷了一声，下意识缩紧身体，在模模糊糊的视野里，他看见德拉科的脸。

“你真的…一点也不乖。”他的手摩挲着哈利的唇，轻轻的替他拭掉额上的汗。

“呜…”哈利把脸埋进枕头里，身后是德拉科粗暴的顶撞，他汗津津的，黑发湿的黏在额上，身体的燥热感被alpha的信息素驱散带劲，有的只是无穷无止的快感，他从喉咙里像猫咪一样温顺的呻吟出声，身后的人则用手掌抚摸着奖励他的乖顺，发情期的每一寸皮肤都是敏感的，一用手指触碰便会酥酥麻麻的冲过一股电流，哈利半带哭泣半带恼怒的咬住下唇，射过几次的性器软绵绵的垂在腿间，德拉科加快速度，俯下身贴近他的脊背，呼出的热气喷洒在他汗津津的后颈。

他的牙咬着哈利后颈的皮肤上，听说蛇会咬住猎物，然后注射毒物直到猎物死亡，哈利从喉咙里溢出一声破碎的哭声，眼泪打湿了脸，快感强烈得如闪电般充斥全身，德拉科标记了他，此刻正像毒蛇那样咬着他的后颈，痛苦而愉悦，他根本控制不住自己的眼泪，不争气的哭了起来，眼角红红的，像一只迷路的小鹿。

“别哭了。”德拉科抱起他，两个人赤裸的身子贴在一起，热乎乎的“这是临时标记。”

他怀里的omega挣扎了一下，无力的用手推搡着自己，他的情潮刚过，浑身通红，一点力气也没有，软绵绵的像棉花糖，就这样推了几下后，便倚着德拉科的肩昏睡了过去。

德拉科从没见过这样的哈利，瘦得连骨头都能看见，浑身的皮肤透着一股粉色，脸上的潮红还没褪去，湿漉漉的睫羽安静的阖下，脸庞上是未干的泪。

他吻了吻哈利的眼角，然后起身抱他去洗漱。

林间有一股奇异的松香，哈利感觉自己像是一只精灵般渺小，窜梭林中，原始巨树的树干要比巨人还粗壮，地面上布满圆润的鹅卵石，光着脚踩上去有些痒，他抬起头仰望着繁密枝叶间露出的寸许天空，蔚蓝而美丽，他一下子失去了呼吸的能力，浑身仿佛被吸进那片美丽的天空里。

然后他睁开眼，听见火炉里噼里啪啦的燃烧着木炭，架在上面的锅炉咕噜咕噜的冒着泡泡，一股牛奶的香气。

后颈隐隐作痛，临时标记时omega发情期贪婪的身体平静下来，哈利是第一次经历发情期，那些潮动，无力感，以及快感的冲击仿佛还在身体里冲撞着，他面无表情，德拉科站在锅炉边，笨拙的替他盛出一杯牛奶。

“为什么？”哈利坐在床上，套着德拉科宽松的衣服，那条青色的蛇盘旋在他胸口。

“嗯？”德拉科转过身，将牛奶放到床头的桌上。

“你…”话说起来有些咬牙“你先是绑架了我，然后又……你到底想要干嘛？”

“我早就说过了，”他银灰色的眼睛眯了眯，晨光破碎在他的瞳里，像一片夜海，漾着月光“我喜欢你。”

“你闭嘴。”哈利感觉自己脸烫起来。

“无所谓，我有一辈子的时间可以跟你说，你会一直在我身边。”他宽容的笑了笑，然后走近哈利身边，附身在他额上落下一吻“早餐准备好了，要乖乖待在这。”

你上过麻瓜的心理健康课吗？

哈利在读麻瓜学校的时候上过，他听见那个戴着一副红眼镜的老师说“心理健康很重要。”

他现在就很确定德拉科的心理不健康了，他知道德拉科打算囚禁自己，因为他所谓的“爱”，说真的，他完全不敢想象德拉科对着自己说“我爱你”。或许他对德拉科是有那么一点幻想，或许也有那么一点奇怪的感觉，但这完全不代表他能接受德拉科囚禁自己这件事，他还以alpha的身份对他进行了临时标记，那个标记现在还在他脖子上，镇压着他贪婪的身体。

德拉科就像在养小宠物，一只被关在金笼里的夜莺，一只被栓住脖子的小犬，时不时接受一下主人的抚摸。他会给哈利带来很多东西，书本食物以及一些有趣的小玩意，他就像一个高高在上的国王，满足的用小棍逗弄着他金笼里的小夜莺，任他在金笼里撞得吱吖做响。哈利望着自己身上那件斯莱特林的袍子，绿蛇像是要钻进心里去了，他抓着自己的胸口，用指肚摩挲那高级布料，丝滑的触感，像德拉科的唇。

哈利不知道这意味着什么，他只是莫名的恐慌，看着德拉科那双银灰色的瞳，他的手抚在自己额上，唇吻轻轻的落在自己嘴角边，怎么充满爱意的动作都使哈利感觉自己如同一只小宠，被主人温柔的抚摸。他接受不了，尽管德拉科的手掌力度刚好，抱着自己时会有一股温暖包裹着身体，他警告自己不能这么沉溺，他知道人类是怎么驯服高傲的狼群的，凭着太阳般的温暖，温暖可以融化一切，甚至北半球的冰山，也可以使狼这样高傲的生物摇尾乞怜。哈利在挣扎，他望着木窗缝里透出来的森林景象，他开始了他的第二次逃跑。

这次他不担心自己的发情期，才刚过，逻辑上下一次发情期是下一个月，所以能放心的离开木屋，而不怕像上次一样明明都跑到有求必应屋前了还被德拉科给拖了回去。

哈利用上次的方法撬开了窗，门被德拉科加固了，他撬不开，于是选择爬窗户，屋外的空气凉凉的，哈利望了望天空，在繁密的枝叶里，能看见放着银色光的月亮，大概是晚上十点吧，德拉科一般会在十一点到小木屋，他得抓紧时间。

他沿着上次德拉科抱着他回到木屋的路走，这是他在迷迷糊糊中勉强记下来的，所以也不是很确定，只能顺着记忆走，当路途中的景象与记忆中的景象重合起来时，哈利忍不住加快了脚步，他已经打算好了，如果真的跑回了霍格沃兹，他不会揭发德拉科，但是他在这一辈子都不会再同德拉科搭话，他会和防贼一样防着德拉科，这辈子不会再接近。

他走在黑乎乎的森林里，勉强凭着差劲的夜视力走着那条小道，耳边隐隐约约能听见什么声音，有些尖锐，他的视线越发黑了，抬头看看那轮月亮，明亮的玉盘被乌云挡住，隐约能看见光辉，哈利的脚步沉重，眼前是一片黑暗，他能听见什么声音……

女人的尖叫声…很凄厉，几乎要撕裂他的耳膜，好像会有谁从身旁黑暗的树林里窜出来，用带着尖指甲的老手揪住哈利的肩，他身上一股凉意。

哈利费劲的加快了脚步。

尖叫声…回荡在他耳边，哈利只能迈开腿往前跑，他能听见尖叫声与哭声，尖锐的尖叫声！在他耳边仿佛无止境的响着响着，从四面八方传来，压垮他的神经。他慌不择路的往前跑，只想逃离这恐怖的地方，噬魂怪飘荡在他身后，一股黑色的气息从哈利身上飘出，他恐惧起来，疯狂的向前跑着，在脑袋里回忆快乐的事，但无论他怎么回忆，只能听见母亲尖锐的尖叫声似利爪般钳住他，将他拖回伏地魔杀死她的那间屋子。他恐慌得大脑空白，只知道跑，眼前是一片黑暗，他逃跑着，双腿几乎失去控制，然后跌进湖水里。

冰凉的湖水一下漫过他的口鼻，哈利像只猫一样在水里扑腾着，这倒是让他的大脑冷静下来，他划动四肢，不让自己沉进水里，一股凉意渗进骨髓，他止不住的打着寒颤，噬魂怪飞快的飘了上来，他努力的张开嘴，然后道“呼…呼神护卫！”

丝毫没有反应，他的大脑一片空白，噬魂怪逼近他，哈利顿时感到浑身僵硬，在水里直直的沉下去，他的大脑里满是尖叫声，好在冰水泡醒了他的理智，他努力的在脑子里回想起快乐的事，身体却不听使唤的往水底沉下去，他控制不了自己的四肢，视线越来越模糊，意识逐渐混沌起来，他半闭着眼，水中的景色呈波浪状的在视野里融化开，哈利对自己绝望了，今天要死在禁林里了。

噬魂怪仍飘在水面，哈利朦朦胧胧的向水面伸出手，或许是人死前的幻觉，他看见水面传来一丝银色的光，折射在水中，宛如天空中的那轮月亮，一个身影跳入水面，银色的光离他越来越近，牡鹿在水中划动着四蹄，轻巧的朝他奔来，哈利看见德拉科的脸，他铂金色的发丝在水中飘起，伸出的手将他扯住，然后往上拖。

他在水面上大口大口的呼吸着空气，德拉科将他拖上了岸。

哈利知道，德拉科是在惩罚他。

其实他完全不必在德拉科面前羞涩什么的，他们做过爱，三次。

他的发情期要比别人长一些，不知道为什么，别人的发情期三天就可以解决，他的发情期偏偏是七天，临时标记撑不了多久，隔三差五就要再标记一次，他有两次是直接被德拉科顶撞到昏过去，他对德拉科不应该有那种世俗的羞涩，毕竟他俩该做的，不该做的都做过了。

这次德拉科将他从水中捞上来，便一声不吭的抱着他走回木屋，噬魂怪被牡鹿给惊退了，那尖叫声从哈利耳边散开，牡鹿跟在他们俩身旁，迈开修长的四蹄优雅的踏上泥土，银色的光融化在德拉科眼睛里，哈利恢复了意识，但是也没有说话，他知道德拉科生气了。

牡鹿一直跟着他们直到小木屋门口，随后便像融冰一样散开，德拉科推开了木门，将湿淋淋的哈利放在床上，他的发丝滴着水，哈利还没来得及反应，他便粗鲁的扯开他的衣服，衣扣崩开落在地上，露出他布满吻痕的皮肤，哈利刚要挣扎，德拉科便M型的推开他的腿，然后将自己的性器挤进去。

很疼。他已经脱离发情期了，身体也没有那么敏感，当德拉科的性器强行进入自己的身体时，哈利哭泣似的哼了一声，随后德拉科便开始抽插。

哈利知道，他在惩罚自己。

疼痛感在神经线上传开，混着omega的淡淡的信息素，他竟然感到羞愤，仿佛自己的身体在德拉科面前展开是一件很耻辱的事，他们是做过爱，但是每次都是德拉科在半夜推开门，满屋的信息素味道色情感浓郁得哈利自己都脸红，然后他们会做爱，哈利迷迷糊糊半从半就，直到第二天睁开眼然后开始后悔。

他从来没有这么清醒的感觉到德拉科的性器进入自己身体是什么感受，身体的皮肤被手抚过时那阵闪电般酥麻的快感，德拉科无声的进出，只能听见交合时发出的咕啾声，他索性抬起手挡住眼睛，眼不见心不烦，只是承受着德拉科的进出，在快感面前控制不住的从喉咙里溢出几声不情愿的呻吟。

德拉科停下了动作，沉重的将他抱起来，脸埋在他的肩上。

“为什么…”

哈利一怔。

“为什么…为什么，为什么要逃？”德拉科谴责般的在他耳边道，声音沙哑而低沉“我不够好吗，为什么你总要逃开我。”

“……”

两个人的身子贴在一起，哈利能感觉到他的心脏正在跳动，肩膀上有些湿湿的，德拉科将他抱得很紧，像是要把自己揉碎镶进身体里。

国王用小棍子来回逗弄着夜莺，希望它能张开喙放开嗓子歌唱，如同最清脆的风铃，最优美的琴曲，能感动得令人流下泪水，使听过的人念念终生。

夜莺拒绝歌唱，它拒绝奢华的金笼，与国王的宠爱，展开翅翼撞击着笼子，想要飞出去，即使撞得头破血流也全不在乎。

国王放弃了，他意识到再怎样他也无法强迫这自由的生灵为自己歌唱，于是他悲伤的打开金笼，将那镶有宝石的小锁打开，再缓缓推开金色的笼门，等待着夜莺展开翅翼，轻快的飞向天空。

夜莺望见国王沉颓的模样，飞出了金笼，轻巧着扇动着自由的翅翼，在空中盘旋着，然后轻轻落在国王的指尖，张开褐色的喙，从喉咙里咏唱出圣洁的歌曲。

哈利波特，著名的救世主，在霍格沃兹就读时，与马尔福家的小少爷针锋相对，水火不容，在七年级时请过长达一个月的病假，说是要回到麻瓜的世界修养，回来时，是和马尔福手牵手回来的。

两个人的感情一直延续到今天，在22岁时结婚，24岁时生下长子斯科皮，26岁时生下次子阿不思，现今32岁，目前部魔法部上班，就任傲罗。

“写的什么东西！”赫敏生气的将报纸甩进垃圾桶，然后看向哈利“你知道这是你的感情专栏吗？”

“也不是什么重要的东西，别气别气，”哈利朝她推过来一叠曲奇，微笑着道“你要是有兴趣，可以看看德拉科的，更扯。”

“我不会自己找罪受。”赫敏拿过一个曲奇放进嘴里，八岁的斯科皮从书房走出来，彬彬有礼的道“格兰杰阿姨午安 ”并且拉过她的手落下一吻。

赫敏板着的脸一下子融化开，她笑着揉了揉斯科皮的小脑袋，道“你如果不长得和马尔福这么想，简直是世界第一可爱。”

“那我呢那我呢！”阿不思踮着脚尖够着桌子，绿色的圆瞳期待的看着赫敏。

“你和你爸爸长得像，你最可爱！”赫敏愉快的抱起阿不思，将曲奇塞进他手里“跟我说，马尔福有没有欺负你。”

“我怎么可能欺负自己的儿子。”一道声音从走廊尽头传过来，德拉科缓慢走到桌前“倒是你，我是看在哈利的份上才让你进马尔福庄园，你别把我儿子教坏了。”

“午安，父亲。”斯科皮向他问好。

德拉科将他抱起来，坐到哈利身边，赫敏正努力的维持形象，不让自己吓到怀中还在认真啃曲奇的阿不思，眼角抽了抽，然后道“所以你在七年级请假的那一个月到底去哪了？”

闻言，哈利和德拉科对视一眼，两个老男人间有一股奇妙的默契，然后又同时转过来。

“就是一件不重要的小事，别在意了。”

桌底下，两个老男人的手牵到了一起。


End file.
